


Haze

by knightswhosay



Series: 30 Days of Writing [5]
Category: DCU Animated, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-24
Updated: 2013-05-24
Packaged: 2017-12-12 20:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/815893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightswhosay/pseuds/knightswhosay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Artemis goes to Wally’s prom. Together, they show up some of the meaner characters at a school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haze

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as part of the 30 Days of writing challenge on tumblr.

He hadn’t even expected her to accept the invitation—she had told him to stop underestimating her—but here he was, waiting inside his school’s gym. Although Gotham would have been to far to take a limo from there, he had offered to pick her up in his own fashion. She had declined, deciding she wanted to be a surprise.

Early that day, Wally had gotten an angry call from Dick; apparently, she and Zee had stolen his credit card to go shopping, and now Dick was getting it from Bats. Wally had told Dick he deserved after trolling the whole all the time.

“Your date stand you up?” Wally looked up from his seat. A passing jock—Wally recognized him as the only football player who he shared any classes with—looked down at him, the jock’s date, a smirking beach blonde, standing besides him.

“No. She just lives a long way away.”

The date, Wally recognized her now as the girl who was failing their Calculus class, arched her eyebrows. “Really? I’m surprised you managed to even get a date. Where did you have to go to find her? The slums of Gotham, or maybe the jail cells of Bludhaven?”

He laughed, standing up. “You can find beauty in places other than in brainless business-executive’s daughters.” He wasn’t even sure they understood what he had said, but the couple took off, stalking away.

Around him, the few other guys waiting for dates (or the ones who hadn’t managed to procure a date, but came anyway) started whistling and making comments on a girl who had just entered the gym. Wally turned to look and suddenly—

Suddenly, it was summer, and he was so hot. The air was hazy, and the sun was approaching him, already to close to his atmosphere for him to avoid being burnt. Normally, he’d be jealous of the asteroids revolving around her, but he was too stunned, and then—

“Wally,” she smiled into his face, voice amused, “You look like your about to faint.”

“Artemis,” he croaked. “Dance?”

“Reverted back to one-syllables Wally?” She offered a hand, pulling him up. Motioning to the boys ogling her around them, she asked, “What’s wrong with them?”

“You mean besides that you’re hot.”

She rolled her eyes. “Yes, well, we already knew that.”

“They thought I was making you up, and that, if I really had gotten a date, she’d be a monster from hell.”

She arched an eyebrow, “I thought I was a harpy.”

“They’re from Greek Mythology. Completely different.”

She sighed, “Come on Baywatch,” and led them to the center of the gym, the dance floor. He put an arm around her waist and they started a slow dance. “You’re a good dancer, and don’t look bad in a tux either.”

He blushed;her sweet-heart neckline was very distracting. “Thanks. You, you too.”

She smiled, sadly. “Dad taught me.”

He swallowed. “Why would he—”

“You know, in case I ever had to infiltrate some ninja party to assassinate a ninja boyfriend. Honestly, when would anything like that ever happen.”

He snorted. “Want something to drink?”

“I assume the punch is spiked.”

“Probably, but there are some unopened soda cans.”

“Sounds good to me.”

Imagine who they happened to meet at the drinks table. Wally smirked slightly as the jock’s date hissed at the jock to stop checking Artemis out.

Artemis asked them, “Something wrong?”

The date looked down her nose at Artemis’ dress, a stunning yellow dress compared to her light blue slip of a thing. “Do you have a Kid Flash fetish or something?”

“Yeah, I do actually.”

The date wrinkled her nose. “He’d never go for someone like you.”

Artemis tilted her head back and let out a cackle. “Oh, and he would for you?”

“I reckon so.”

“You ‘reckon’ so?”

The date ignored her, though Wally watched on, barely containing his amusement. “Besides, wouldn’t your little runt be jealous of him.”

“Hey!” Wally objected to being called a runt.

“Wally? Once I got him a suit spandex he was totally fine with my childhood crush.” The date and, to a lesser degree, the jock, looked flabbergasted. “Wally, lets leave these ‘civilized folks’ to their own devices.”

Once out of earshot, Artemis asked him, “So are there any more dicks here you would like me crush?”

“Tons, babe, but speaking of dicks…Dick called me earlier. He said you stole his credit card to go shopping.”

“You mad?”

“God, no.”


End file.
